Anything To Protect You
by Itsafez11
Summary: Toby Cavannaugh is a top priority murder suspect, and Skylar is new to the town. She knows what everyone thinks of him, and she isn't afraid. Originally was TobyXOC but I'm changing it to Spoby
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Honestly I ship Spoby so much. I just wanted to put an OC in here and see what could happen. Hope this is enjoyed!**

* * *

It all started when Skylar Carters moved to Rosewood. Her parents had just split, and her mom had wanted to bring them to a place where they could "restart" and "clear their heads" So they had packed up, bought a house, and flew to Rosewood.

On the flight Skylar had researched the tiny town online, and found the exciting news. A year and a few months ago, a girl, Alison Dilarentus had gone missing. In more recent news updates, it had been said that her body was found and it had been recorded as a murder. Her mom was looking for a place to relax, this was surely the wrong place.

Skylar spent the rest of the flight blasting Coldplay, or Maroon 5. When they landed, they found their luggage, and drove to their new home.

It was a nice two story house near the middle of Rosewood. the park was walking distance, along with the school and the shopping center. Skylar walked in the door and up to the bedrooms, choosing hers. It had a window seat and a fairly large closet. She set her duffel bag and her backpack on the floor, claiming the room. Then she took the stairs down and went outside.

Skylar was not expecting to get thwacked by a nerd from yearbook. Lucas had been assigned to show her around school, and show her around all of Rosewood actually.

He'd came up to knock just as Skylar opened the door. His knuckles smacked dead center into her nose. She jumped back and put a hand over her face.

He freaked out and began to rapidly apologize "I am so sorry um.. that was a complete accident! I was just coming to knock and I didn't-"

She cut him off mid-rant. "I'm good" She shrugged it off and took her hand away. "see? no blood" She smiled and stuck a hand out "I'm Skylar Carters, don't worry first impressions aren't entirely easy"

He took her hand and shook it "I'm Lucas. I work for Rosewood yearbook and I was assigned to show you the ropes round' here"

Lucas's first impression of Skylar was, well, stunningly beautiful. She had wavy red hair that fell down to the middle of her back, and big, beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her nose was lined with freckles, and she was literally a perfect height. She wore maroon combat boots, ripped jeans, and a plain olive green T-shirt.

After the most awful meeting for Lucas, he began to show her around town, they walked by the park, and he showed her the school.

"It's so nice here. Everyone knows everyone, everyone's cool." She admired

Lucas cleared his throat "almost everyone anyways."

Her smile disappeared. She knew about Ali. She nodded and they continued the tour.

About an hour later, she had seen everything she needed to see. Her and Lucas were sitting at a table outside the coffee shop, talking, empty cups in front of them both.

That's when they heard the shouting "You killed her! Now you'll go and kill someone else too!"

"People like you should be locked up!"

Skylar saw who they were shouting at. A boy, her age, maybe a year older was walking down the sidewalk. People screamed and threw things at him. She shifted to stand up, and he turned towards her, seeing she was aiming to defend him. Lucas put a hand on her hand and she turned to look at him. He shook his head and yanked her back into a sitting position.

She saw the sadness in that boys eyes. He looked at her, and she looked back, so many questions in her eyes. She saw him stop to let two little kids pass, who saw him and ran. Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran from the scene. Skylar looked back at Lucas "What was that?"

"That was Toby Cavannaugh. He's the top murder suspect at the moment. Do me a favor Skylar" he asked

"what?"

"Stay away from Toby Cavannaugh"

That, is exactly what Skylar Carters did not do.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! TobyXOC.**

* * *

Skylar had finally, somewhat finished her room. Her bed, dresser, and her desk had been placed inside and she was now unpacking boxes. She looked out her bedroom window, and saw people throwing things and screaming as Toby Cavanaugh walked passed. Skylar couldn't take it anymore. She ran don her stairs and came outside.

"Hey!" she screamed at the car. It got the driver's attention as she ran down to the car window

"Throwing things on peoples private property is vandalism, in which case I should probably call the cops" She smiled coldly, and the driver's eyes widened. She waved "bye bye now" and he drove off.

Toby Cavanaugh stood completely still as the girl who had just _defended him_ turned around. She crossed her arms and looked up at him, being shorter than he was.

"You must be Toby. Hey, I'm Skylar" She stuck a hand out. Reluctantly, Toby took it.

"Thanks" He muttered

She shrugged "No big deal"

"You just moved here huh?" he remarked

"Yea. So?" she asked

" You must not know what everyone thinks I've done, or you wouldn't talk to me" he said quietly

She smiled "actually, I do. I've just chose not to believe them"

His jaw dropped "You- you believe me?"

She nodded "I've not been given any good reason not too"

He smiled, just a little "Well then, I'm glad."

She smiled back " Do you want to walk around town or something? We could hang out."

He nodded "I'd like that. Wait, shouldn't you tell your parents?"

She frowned " trust me, my mom wouldn't even noticed if I dropped off the face of the Earth."

He stared at her "I'm sure she would"

She looked down, her shoes becoming very interesting "Can we just drop it?"

He nodded "C'mon, we can go get coffee."

She followed Toby off the curb, and across the street. They walked down to the coffee shop, getting weird looks and whispered gossip in their direction.

For the first time since he'd been framed, Toby barely even noticed. Skylar was funny, and sweet. She was beautiful, and he could tell she didn't think so herself, but he did. Life didn't seem so bad for him at the moment.

* * *

***3 WEEKS LATER***

Toby was sprawled across Skylar's window seat, snoring. His head was in her lap, and she was reading. Her hand she wasn't holding the book with was absentmindedly playing with his hair. The two of them hadn't spent a day apart since the day they met. Skylar looked down and smiled at him. She tried to contain the feelings she seemed to be having for Toby, that she knew he probably would never return.

Everyone thought Toby still killed Ali, and now the police were eyeing Skylar too, Skylar just didn't know yet.

It was only Toby and Skylar tonight, her mom was out of town and had no problems leaving her here. Toby had been completely against this, and insisted he stayed over until she got home.

Skylar had laughed when she realized he'd fallen asleep on her lap. He was snoring and mumbling, and Skylar thought it was amazingly adorable. Sadly, they were only friends. Little did she know, that Toby was dreaming about her, sharing the same feelings Skylar had.

At around 11, Skylar slid out from under Toby's head to change into pajamas. She pulled out a pair of sorts and a long black t-shirt, that ironically covered the shorts. She came out to find Toby sitting on her bed, smiling at her. She sat down next to him and yawned. He laughed

"tired?"

she nodded and leaned onto his shoulder. closing her eyes. He looked down at her, and realized just how much she meant to him. He nudged her and she looked up "Yea?"

He put a hand on her cheek, bent down, and kissed her. She tensed, shocked, before she melted into it, winding her hand through his hair. He broke apart from her, grinning. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

everything was ok, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know this story** **started** **out as TobyXOC, but I feel like it would be a better story if it changed to Spoby. Kisses XOX -A**

***:*:*Chapter 3: You can't love me, you love her**

Skylar didn't feel what she expected to feel after she'd been kissed by Toby Cavanaugh. She felt cold in the pit of her stomach. She felt like that kiss had only meant what it meant, to her.

She looked at Toby, and saw the anxiety she did not want to see. She put of a flimsy smile, and put a hand on his. He sighed

"Skylar-" she cut him off

"It never happened" she choked out.

Her phone buzzed. She reached to pick it up and saw the message from a blocked number

_Poor little Skylar. Let's make a deal. Meet me in the greenhouse at midnight, and Toby stays safe. XOX -A_

she stashed her phone so Toby couldn't see it. Skylar looked down at her shoes.

"who is it?" she asked him

"what?" he asked

"Who is she?" she repeated.

He cleared his throat "Spencer. Spencer Hastings."

She smiled "Then why are you still here? Go after her Toby. I'm sure she'll love you"

He looked into her eyes "You think so?"

She nodded " I know so"

So Toby Cavanaugh went home to print out a French tutoring flyer, that he knew Spencer would go for.

***:*:***

Skylar cried. That's all she could think to do. She couldn't eat, or sleep. Not here. Not now. So she packed a bag, and she ran. All the way to the abandoned greenhouse at the edge of town. She would wait, and make a deal with "A" to keep Toby safe.

***:*:***

The town clock struck midnight. The door creaked open to reveal- a black hoodie. The owner of this hoodie walked up, handed her a note and then walked back out the way they had come. She opened the note:

_Join the A team. We need you. Join, or Toby disappears -A_

_ The Lost Woods Resort, room two, Knock six times. Save you precious boy. Kisses._

So, this, is where Skylar Carters, became part of the A-team


End file.
